clubpenguinbanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baaa!
Not to be confused with Baa!. |royal_anthem = "Quack Quack Quack Quack" |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map_of_Baaa!.jpg |map_caption = A map of Baaa! |capital = Grass |largest_city = Wool |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = City |official_languages = Duckish, Sheepish and English |regional_languages = Pig-latin and Morse code |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |demonym = Baaa, Bleatian |leader_title1 = Head of State |leader_name1 = Fat Duck |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Major Sheep discovered the island |established_date1 = 2009 |established_event2 = The islands was annexed by Duck Island |established_date2 = 2016 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area_km2 = 12000 |area_sq_mi = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = A lot of ducks, some penguins and puffles. |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = A lot of ducks, some penguins and puffles. |population_census_year = 2016 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |currency = Duck Coins |currency_code = DC |DST_note = |drives_on = Right |calling_code = |image_map3 = |membership = |legislature = The Duckish Government |upper_house = The Duckish Government |lower_house = The Duckish Government |footnotes = The royal anthem and anthem of Baaa! are the ones of Duck Island Also known as Bleaters and Ducks |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote3 = }} Baaa! (also known as Bleat and Bl8) is not to be confused with Baa!. It is entirly populated by ducks, penguins and puffles and it is an island that is a state of Duck Island since Duck Island annexed it in 2016. History On the 16th of March 2009 Major Sheep's navy discovered it. They populated it and built 7 different cities. Then, some months later, MS turned evil and declared himself "Sumpreme Ruler for Life". It became sort of a country. Sort of. No other countries really recognised it. It was annexed by Duck Island in 2016. Currency They used to trade peices of dried grass, in the tradition of sheep. After Duck Island annexed the island, Duck Coins became the official currrency. Language The prefered languages are Duckish, English and Sheepish. The Sheepish language is a series of baa-like noises. Based on the pitch and volume, a whole conversation can form. This is only used in small areas. Places *'Grass'- the capital. *'Wool'- the largest city. *'Johnny Spoons'- a city. *'Bleat'- a city. *'Fluff'- a city. *'Shear'- a city. *'Lamb'- a city. Geography All of the cities are around the edge. The areas in the middle were officially uninhabited during when Major Sheep was the dictator, but there was talk of some military bases and ICDM silos. Now, when Duck Island owns the island, there is officially a military base. This has also been claimed by some ducks and penguins who have been there. Inhabitants The inhabitants were mostly Major Sheep's troops, but some penguins also moved there from the USA. The troops were given to the USA to be jailed when Duck Island annexed the island. Now, there are: * A lot of Ducks. * Some Penguins. * Some Puffles. Villains A Shprogshel escaped from the zoo. He ate 3 penguins and is on the run. Technically, Major Sheep was a viilian too, but he is no longer on the island. Culture None. Major Sheep was a boring penguin sheep, and he was in charge. He also banned anything that could possibly make people happy, as he liked his workers demoralised and scared. After Duck Island annexed the island, the bans were removed, and there has been some culture influence from other places. Military Around 12000 military employees lived on the island when Major Sheep ruled it, and he also had two KZT Triple X missiles (STOLEN!). He actually had three before having two, but he built a lanuch silo, hacked a USA military computer network and launched one at the USA. It was detonated in mid air by MS's good twin Sheepman. See: Eastshield Missile Crisis. The remaining missiles were given back to the USA when Duck Island annexed the island. Now, there is a Duckish military base on the island. See Also *Major Sheep *Eastshield Missile Crisis *Duck Island External Links None yet... Category:Duck Island